


The Return Of The King

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [12]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. He Is Returning.

**Nottingham Castle.**  
 _(Bishop Waleran enters the room where the Hamleighs are sitting by the fireplace.)_  
 **Waleran:** “I’m told the reconciliation with Aliena did not go as planned?”  
 **Regan:** “If you had stuck around long enough you would have seen for yourself, but as ever you slunk away like a snake into the shadows.”  
 _(Waleran is nonplussed by the insult and turns to cross the room, placing his hands on the table.)  
_ **William:** “Which unfortunately means we have a problem.”  
 **Waleran:** _(Offhandedly:)_ “Nothing serious I hope?”  
 **William:** _(Hesitates:)_ “A matter of life and death.”  
 **Regan:** _(Staring into the flames:)_ “Eternal life. _(This gains the Bishops full attention. Regan looks to Waleran and continues:)_ You see the only way now of claiming Shiring as our own involves bloodshed. Innocent lives shall be lost. My son shall burn in hell for your sins.”  
 **Waleran:** _(Nods and slowly turns his gaze to William.)_ “That’s why you’ve been a reluctant enforcer William, hm?”  
 **William:** _(Looks to his Mother then back to Waleran:)_ “Mother’s always been afraid of fire, but the fires of Hell are eternal.”  
 _(Waleran nods and looks to Regan, then down at his bible on the table. Placing his stole around his shoulders and picking up the bible, he crosses the room over to William.)  
_ **Waleran:** _(To William:)_ “On your knees. _(William kneels before him.)_ Are you sorry for all the lives taken by your sword in the past and in the future?”  
 **William:** _(Nodding, speaking softly:)_ “Oh yes.”  
 **Waleran:** _(Motioning in front of him:)_ “Ego te absolvo. Do what you must.”  
 **Regan:** _(Turns to Waleran, relieved:)_ “Oh thank you.”  
 _(She offers her hand to Waleran for him to kiss, which he does and then turns his own hand towards her. After a moment she bows slightly and kisses his ring.)_  
 **Waleran:** “Go now and wait for me with our party in the courtyard. I must speak with the Lord Sheriff privately.”   
_(Both Hamleighs bow their heads in deference to the Bishop, who leaves the room and heads for the Sheriff’s chamber.)_  
 ****

**Sheriff’s Chamber.  
** _(Waleran stands before the Sheriff who sits in his chair still reeling from his earlier humiliation.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “And what do I owe this most most _(Sarcastically:)_ pleasant surprise visit? I fear I am too far gone for absolution.”  
 **Waleran:** “If you are truly willing to repent for all your sins—”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Sardonically:)_ “Oh I am, I most certainly am.”  
 **Waleran:** “—then you must make your peace with God, my son, and pray for his forgiveness.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Ah, well, you see, it’s not God I’m worried about. It’s Prince John.”  
 **Waleran:** “Then you really are in trouble. Knowing the Prince as I do, my advice is this: please him.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Please him”? What do you think I’ve been doing all this time? Weaving tapestries?!“  
 **Waleran:** “From what I’ve seen and heard, you have been content busying yourself with petty outlaws and taxing the poor rather than accomplishing anything worthwhile.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Listen here Bishop you may have half of England fooled but I know what you are.”  
 **Waleran:** “A loyal servant to Prince John and the Lord our God?”  
 **Sheriff:** “In that order, but both come a distant second to your own interests. Why should what I do here concern you?”  
 **Waleran:** “Because both of our own personal interests are channeled and nurtured through the same man.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Prince John.”  
 **Waleran:** “Prince John will be our next King and once it is made official his Highness desires to make Nottingham the new seat of power. It is therefore your job to ensure that the Prince’s move to Nottingham is a smooth one.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Robin Hood and his outlaws-”  
 **Waleran:** “Are a troubling nuisance yes, but perhaps you need to step back and take in the bigger picture.”  
 **Sheriff:** “The bigger picture?”  
 **Waleran:** “Flushing out those who are disloyal to the Prince. Not the people who outwardly attack you like Hood but rather the plotters and schemers amongst the Nobility. Once you have done that, then you can begin phase two.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Phase two?”  
 **Waleran:** “The beginning of a new order. You will be in charge of this secret group of nobles loyal to Prince John, to ensure his assent to the throne comes sooner rather than later.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Well now you have my attention. Does this group have a name?”  
 **Waleran:** “Why yes. You will be known as the Black Knights.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Leaning forward in his chair:)_ “Oh I do like that. _(Thinking:)_ So tell me, dear Bishop, where should I begin?”  
 **Waleran:** “I’d have thought that was obvious…..with the Return of the King.”

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters. Sometime Later.  
** _(The Sheriff fishes a bird out of a cage. Gisborne enters.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Ah, Gisborne. _(Walks over to Gisborne.)_ Hold a bird. Come on. Here, come on. Give him some love, hm? _(Gisborne reluctantly closes his gloved hands around the bird.)_ Poor thing. It is poetry though, isn’t it? Caged bird, a creature that would fly free, absolutely under my control. _(Gisborne glowers at the Sheriff from under his brows. Chuckles.)_ It’s good. I like it. Now, er, talking of caged prettiness… when are you marrying Marian?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Sullenly:)_ “In due course.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, come along, don’t be coy. That’s not the arrangement, is it?”  
 **Gisborne:** “No. We will marry when the King returns.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Ah. When the King comes. I might have news for you there.”  
 _(Goes around the back of the birdcage.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Perking up:)_ “What news?”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Peering into the cage:)_ “Do you know? Sometimes I don’t feed them for, ooh, three days. Cruel perhaps, but I find it makes them sing better.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Impatiently:)_ “What news?”  
 _(The Sheriff looks at Gisborne, then the bird flies away.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, Gisborne.”   
****

**Sherwood Forest. Near a large cave.  
** _(Djaq, with a lit torch, leads Much, Robin and Little John, the latter loaded down like a mule with tent poles, canvas and whatever else, through the forest towards the cave. They stop near the entrance.)  
_ **Much:** “I hate the cave.”  
 **Djaq:** “It’s gonna rain again and it’s dry in there.”  
 **Much:** “It’s dark… and it’s, you know, horrible.”  
 **Robin:** “We voted, Much.”  
 **Djaq:** “And you lost, four one.”  
 **Much:** “Yeah, well… I should have two votes, because I really don’t like the cave. _(Lights a torch from Djaq.)_ In fact, I should have three, because I really, really don’t like the cave.”   
****

**Cave. Interior.  
** _(Robin and Djaq enter, then Much and Little John. As Much enters bats flutter and shriek. Much curses and spins round,startled.)  
_ **Much:** “Bats! I hate bats. Bats are rats. Rats with wings.”  
 **Djaq:** “No, they are intelligent. Bats make noises you cannot hear.”  
 _(Much sets his torch into the floor and removes his cloak.)  
_ **Much:** “What if there was a noise nobody could hear? And then if you were the only person in the world who could hear it… because I am that person. _(Much sets down his shield as Little John brings in the basket.)_ To see sense where others see nonsense. Just like the bat. _(Robin puts his torch into the ground by the front wall and sits down near it.)_ I take it back. I like the bat. _(Sits.)_ The bat is my friend. The bat understands me.”  
 _(Will runs breathlessly into the cave.)  
_ **Little John:** “What took you so long?”   
_(Will says nothing, but brings out a loaf of bread wrapped in a cloth.)  
_ **Much:** “Ho! _(Will tosses it to Much, who catches the bundle.)_ Well done!”  
 _(Robin sits along the wall, watching Will, knowing by his face that something is wrong. Will is bent over, catching his breath and looking at Robin.)  
_ **Robin:** “Will? What’s the matter?”  
 _(Much and Djaq turn their attention to Will, who has a look of apprehension. Little John looks at him, encouraging him to speak.)  
_ **Will:** “The King is coming.”  
 **Much:** _(With his mouth full:)_ “Richard? To England?”  
 **Little John:** _(Sarcastically, walking between Will and Much:)_ “Yeah, that’ll be right.”  
 **Will:** “It’s not a rumour, John. _(Little John stops and looks back at him.)_ I spoke to Gladstone. He heard Gisborne talking.”  
 _(Robin stares at Will, listening intently.)  
_ **Much:** “To England?”  
 **Will:** _(With reservation:)_ “To Nottingham. They’re saying he’s landed at Hull. He’s gonna come through here on his way to London.”  
 _(Little John smiles at Robin, who falls back against the rock wall with his eyes full of alarm and dread.)  
_ **Much:** “The King? To Nottingham? _(Will nods, eyes wide.)_ Oh, this is good!”  
 _(Robin walks silently over to Will.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Softly:)_ “Tell me. _(Will stares at him sadly, saying nothing. Robin circles behind him.)_ Come on, tell me.”   
**Will:** “Gisborne is saying… Now the King’s coming back, Gisborne is saying…”  
 **Robin:** _(Softly, without emotion:)_ “Gisborne is saying he will marry Marian.”  
 _(Will nods sadly.)  
_ **Much:** _(Realising:)_ “Ah.“  
 **Robin:** “She will never go through with it.” _(Turns around and squats by a torch.)_  
 **Will:** “Gisborne says the wedding’s on Saturday.”  
 _(Robin glances back at Will with a fearful look.)_

**Knighton Hall. Exterior.  
** _(Marian is weaving a basket and Edward is tending the garden when Gisborne strides up.)  
_ **Gisborne:** "Marian. Sir Edward. _(Marian steps back from her work and faces him.)_ I bring good news. There’s something I… _(Gets an idea.)_ No.”   
_(He picks Marian up and slings her over his shoulders.)  
_ **Marian:** “Oil What are you doing?”   
**Edward:** “What do you think y—”   
_(Marian kicks out to the side and cartwheels off his back to her feet. Gisborne is taken by surprise at the move. Marian glares at Gisborne and flips her hood back over her shoulder.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “I apologise. I just wanted to sweep you off your feet. _(Marian gives a faint chuckle. Stepping towards her:)_ Will you come with me to Locksley?”   
**Marian:** “Why?”   
**Gisborne:** “There’s something you should see.”   
_(Marian glances over Gisborne’s shoulder at her father, but says nothing.)_

**Locksley.**   
_(It’s washing day. Three large tubs have been set up near the pond and the posts between it and the manor are strung with lines of drying sheets.)  
_ ****

**Locksley Manor. Isabella’s Chamber.  
** _(Isabella is taking full advantage of her fresh sheets and the empty house with her lover Allan.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Breathless:)_ “Can’t I take this cloak off yet?”  
 **Isabella:** “No!…You..are..the..highwayman…and I..am the… _(Gasps)_ … naughty… Squire’s wife!”  
 **Allan:** _(Smirking:)_ “Whatever you say Milady!”  
 ****

**Locksley Manor. Main room.  
** _(Gisborne quickly steps inside and Marian follows, startling Gladstone on his way outside.)  
_ **Gladstone:** “Lady Marian.”  
 **Marian:** “Gladstone.”  
 **Gladstone:** _(Leaning against the banister, raising his voice:)_ “So glad to see you’re home safely my Lord!” _(He glances at each of them, then continues out.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Glares at Gladstone, to Marian:)_ “Come with me. There’s something I want to show you.”   
_(Gisborne goes upstairs. Marian hesitates at the foot, then follows.)_  
 ****

**Isabella’s Chamber.  
Isabella: **_(First hearing Gladstone and then footsteps coming up the stairs:)_ “Oh Shit!”

**Master’s chamber.  
** _(Gisborne pulls aside the curtains in front of the alcove, revealing several chests.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “I show you this. _(Marian hesitantly steps into the room, looking cautiously curious as Gisborne opens the first small chest. He grabs a handful of coins and lets them fall back in.)_ My wealth.”  
 **Marian:** “Why? Er… I’m not sure what this means.”  
 _(Marian sees something out of the corner of her eye. It is Isabella, holding a sheet over her body wide eyed and panicked.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “This means everything. _(Stepping slowly to her:)_ This means that I am a man of substance… wealth. I can provide for you. _(Marian is still looking at Isabella who mouths the word **“Stall!”** to her and closes her chamber door.) _I’m a man of power… the Sheriff and I, increasingly with Ki—Prince John. This means that I am a man of lineage.”   
_(Gisborne holds out his hand to Marian, who glances distrustfully at it, then takes it and Gisborne leads her further inside.)_  
 ****

**Isabella’s Chamber.  
Isabella: **“Quick! Guy’s outside you have to go!”  
 **Allan:** “Oh bloody hell - I’m dead!”  
 **Isabella:** “Shh! You can go out the window!”  
 **Allan:** “You what?!”

**Master’s Chamber.  
Gisborne: **“The Gisborne heritage is a proud one. _(Marian crosses to the alcove and looks around inside.)_ I will be glad to continue that line… _(following her…)_ with you… as my wife.”  
 **Marian:** “Something has changed. _(She looks at Gisborne, who has a hint of a smile on his face.)_ The King is returning.”  
 _(Gisborne’s smile widens briefly.)_  
 ****

**Exterior.  
** _(Robin, in just his shirt, and Much hide among the hanging sheets, watching the house. Marian exits the manor on her horse, stops and glances back at Gisborne, who puts his hand on the back of her horse, looking at her, Marian looks up to see Allan clinging to the narrow ledge outside Isabella’s window. She smiles brightly down at Gisborne and he turns and goes back inside. As soon as he rounds the corner Allan falls from the ledge and lands in a heap on the ground. Isabella opens her window and looks down.)_  
 **Marian:** _(To Allan:)_ “Are you still breathing?”  
 **Allan:** _(Groans:)_ “Yeah.”  
 **Marian:** _(Looking up at Isabella:)_ “He’s fine.”

_(Marian is about to start her horse when she sees Robin. She frowns and Robin shakes his head slightly, marking his disapproval. Marian stares at him as she rides by. Gladstone stops to watch her leave. Robin steps through the sheets, keeping an eye on her as she goes.)_  
 **Gladstone:** “Mary! Thomas! Come on! Get with it. Work to be done. _(Robin peeks through the sheets at Gladstone, who sees him and immediately goes over to him. Robin walks back through the rows of sheets, looking around.)_ Robin, I don’t know what to say. I am sorry.”  
 **Robin:** “Tell me what you know.”  
 _(Faces Gladstone and puts his hands on his hips.)  
_ **Gladstone:** ”Ah, the King comes on Saturday. The wedding takes place on Saturday here at Locksley. Er… _(points at the church…)_ they’re going to decorate the church.”  
 _(Robin puts his hand on Gladstone’s shoulder and they walk a few steps towards Much.)  
_ **Robin:** “I need you to cast your mind back… to my absence. Gisborne was unwell, or so he said. _(Stops.)_ The truth is he went to the Holy Land to try to kill the King.”  
 **Gladstone:** _(Taken aback, thinks a moment.)_ “Robin, I’d love to say that you were right, but… _(Robin starts pacing)_ …. he was here. He was unwell.”  
 **Robin:** _(Turns back to Gladstone.)_ “But no-one was allowed to see him!”  
 **Much:** “Shhh!”  
 _(Robin throws a piercing stare at Much for his insolence.)  
_ **Gladstone:** “A fever, contagion.”  
 **Robin:** “Conta—” _(Turns around in frustration.)_  
 **Gladstone:** “But the physician came every day. I cooked the master’s meal every day. The physician took it in to him.”  
 **Robin:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “No.”  
 **Much:** “Who was this physician?”  
 **Gladstone:** _(Turns to Much:)_ “Erm… Pitts is his name.”  
 **Robin:** “And where does this Pitts live?” _(Robin slowly walks away.)_  
 **Gladstone:** “In Nottingham now, in Battley Street. But… Robin…”  
 **Robin:** _(Without turning around:)_ “This wedding cannot happen.”  
 _(Much waits for Allan then they both hurry to follow Robin as he picks up his bow and jacket and leaves quickly towards the trees.)_


	2. A Trip To The Doctor

**Knighton Hall. Exterior. The next morning. Dawn.  
** _(Marian is slowly practising sword manoeuvres against a large post. Robin arrives behind her, holding a long, thin stick behind his neck with both hands.)  
_ **Robin:** “I would prefer if you did not visit my house… _(Marian stops and lets the sword swing from her hand.)_ … until it is mine again.”   
**Marian:** _(Not looking at Robin:)_ “Guy wanted to show me my future fortune as Lady Gisborne.”   
**Robin:** _(Walks past Marian without looking at her. Ridiculing scornfully:)_ “And what? He showed you some trinkets? Made you agree to go along with the wedding?”   
**Marian:** _(Absently hitting the post with the sword, ambivalently:)_ “You know I have no choice. I promised to marry him when the King returned.”   
**Robin:** “Under duress.”   
**Marian:** _(Stops. Flatly:)_ “Yes, under duress. _(Glances at Robin.)_ Proving my loyalty to save my life and my father’s.”   
**Robin:** _(Leaning on his upright stick:)_ “A promise made under duress is no promise at all.”   
**Marian:** _(Turns and gives him her full attention.)_ “And what, you think I should just back out and Guy will smile and release me? _(Robin steps away, flustered, then turns to listen again.)_ If he knew I betrayed him, if he knew I was the Nightwatchman, he would lash out, and not just at me. At my father.”   
_(Robin turns his head with a grimace of exasperation and walks off past her. Marian watches him go, then shrugs and lifts her sword at the post. Robin turns around.)_  
 **Robin:** “Why do you always do this?”  
 **Marian:** _(Without looking:)_ “What?”  
 **Robin:** “Use your father as an excuse for doing nothing.”  
 **Marian:** _(Swinging the sword at the post:)_ “Because my father needs me!”  
 **Robin:** “And you need him! Because without him, you would have to make a choice.”  
 **Marian:** _(Facing him, without conviction:)_ “Oh, very well then. I am making a choice. I’m choosing to marry Gisborne. _(Robin rolls his eyes.)_ Is that what you want me to say?”   
**Robin:** “I will deal with this.”   
**Marian:** “How?”   
**Robin:** “I will expose him as the liar and the traitor that he is. Then you will not have to marry him.”   
**Marian:** _(Slaps her hand on the post. Frustratedly:)_ “Robin, please, do not make this more difficult than it already is!”   
**Robin:** “But you do not love him!”   
**Marian:** _(Too loudly, protesting:)_ “He has qualities!”   
**Robin:** “What qualities?!”   
**Marian:** “I believe his feelings for me are genuine. He has wealth and security—”   
**Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “What do you mean, wealth?! You’re supposed to be the Nightwatchman. _(Edward appears in the doorway of the house.)_ You should steal from Gisborne and give to the poor, not acquire wealth yourself!”  
 **Marian:** “Do not tell me what I should be doing, please.”  
 _(Slaps the post to make her point.)  
_ **Edward:** _(Stepping towards them:)_ “Robin!”  
 **Robin:** _(to Marian:)_ “Look at me. Look at me. _(Marian looks him in the eye and he waits a moment before speaking.)_ I will deal with this!”  
 **Edward:** “Robin. _(Marian takes her hand off the post and walks into the house.)_ Can’t you see that you’re upsetting Marian?”  
 _(Robin turns his head away. Edward jerks his head a bit, indicating for him to leave. Robin leans against the post for moment, then abruptly turns and leaves.)_

**Main room.**   
_(Marian paces in front of the fireplace, frustrated at herself. She knows Robin is right, but she sees no way out of marrying Gisborne, either. Edward enters as Clarke descends the stairs.)  
_ **Edward:** “We must leave for Merton. Will you be all right?”   
**Marian:** _(Nods slightly.)_ “You have some scheme?”   
**Edward:** “The Sheriff has a scheme. I think he intends to kill the King in Nottingham. He cannot risk losing the shire. I must act. Merton is loyal to me and to the King. And with the Princess beside me, he will help.”   
**Marian:** “And my marriage… _(Slowly:)_ I must go through with it. A man must… protect his king. A man must fight for his king.”   
**Edward:** _(Steps to her.)_ “If I could protect you and the King, I would.”   
**Marian:** “I know. _(Smiles.)_ Anyway, I have a plan of my own.” 

**Clarke:** _(Smiling:)_ “What? The Nightwatchman?”  
 **Marian:** _(Nods:)_ “One final fling, something to make me feel more comfortable in my marriage.”  
 **Edward:** _(Puts his hands on Marian’s shoulders.)_ “You are my world, you know that. I can stay and be here to support you if you wish.”  
 **Marian:** _(Marian smiles.)_ “I am marrying a man I do not love. No father should have to witness that. There are worse things in heaven and earth. And I am glad… and proud… that you are my father. My wonderful, honourable father.”  
 _(Edward nudges her cheek and leaves.)_

**Nottingham Town. Battley Street.  
** _(Little John and Djaq are dressed in their cloaks at the rear of Pitts’s house.)  
_ **Little John:** “Battley Street. Yeah, the physician’s.”   
_(Little John peers inside a window, then pulls the shutter closed. Much comes round the corner, checks the street, then turns to Robin.)  
_ **Much:** “Master, all clear.”   
_(Robin steps around the corner. He opens the shutters Little John just closed. Djaq glances at the street, then steps between them to the window.)_   
**Djaq:** “The physician’s on his way.”   
**Robin:** _(Turns to Djaq in the window.)_ “Let’s see what Pitts has to say about Gisborne’s illness.”   
**Little John:** “Aye.”   
_(Beside the house, Will sits on a table. Much stands beside him. Allan leans against the house on Will’s other side. Robin slowly walks down the exterior wall, looking around.)_   
**Much:** _(Containing his excitement:)_ “I was thinking, we spend our lives skulking, hiding in shadows. I’ve grown used to it. Be strange when it’s over.”   
**Will:** “Hard to imagine.”   
**Much:** “Well, soon it will be real. If Gisborne is exposed, Robin will be restored, then I will have my lodge, my Bonchurch.“ _(Allan steps to Robin as he looks inside an open window. Djaq calls from the front door.)_   
**Djaq:** "Robin!”   
_(Robin goes to the door and Allan puts his back to the window.)_   
**Will:** “Allan, what will you do?”   
**Allan:** “Me? Well, live in my lodge. Yeah, you know, servants and that. What about you?”   
**Will:** “Carpentry, I s'pose. Wood.”   
**Much:** _(Walking between Allan and Will towards the door:)_ “There’s Pitts.”   
_(Pitts comes down the street, carrying two large baskets of food. Will walks past Allan to the front window of the house as Allan raps a signal on the windowsill. Pitts shoulders the door open and enters.)_

**Pitts’s house. Interior.  
** _(Pitts sets down his baskets on a table. Allan looks in, watching. Pitts pours himself water from a pitcher and is about to drink when he sees Robin standing across from him under the stairs. He looks slightly right and sees Djaq waving at him as she lies on the stairs.)  
_ **Pitts:** _(Lowering his cup:)_ “I have nothing of value.”   
**Robin:** “What was the trick?”   
**Pitts:** “What trick?”   
**Robin:** “You are the physician who treated Guy of Gisborne in Locksley a year ago?”   
**Pitts:** “You’re Robin. There was no trick.”   
**Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “I see. So tell me… what illness did he have?”   
**Pitts:** “Well, difficult to say. Fever, contagion, the humours out of balance—”   
**Robin:** _(Sternly:)_ “Do not lie. My humours are out of balance.”   
**Pitts:** “He was very ill. He is lucky to be alive.”   
**Robin:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “I do not have time for this. You tell me the truth.”   
**Pitts:** “You’re a peace-lover. I have heard. You will not harm me.”   
_(Pitts turns around right into Little John and immediately turns back to face Robin. Robin throws his knife into a post right above Pitts’s head. Pitts is genuinely frightened.)_   
**Robin:** “You think you do Gisborne an innocent favour? You do not. This is a matter of treason. Admit your part now, and when King Richard returns I will speak for you.”   
**Pitts:** “I established a quarantine. The servants prepared their master’s meals I took the meals in to him. I sat there for an hour at a time, ate the meals myself… brought out empty dishes.” _(Robin faces him.)  
_ **Robin:** “You’re a fool.”   
**Pitts:** “I meant no harm. Sir Guy had business in London.”   
**Robin:** “He had business in the Holy Land. He tried to kill the King.”   
**Pitts:** _(Whispers:)_ “I had no idea. Forgive me. What can I do?”   
**Much:** “Master? Soldiers.”   
**Robin:** “I will require you to speak in evidence… _(takes his knife out of the post…)_ before the King.”   
**Pitts:** “I… really? _(Stammering:)_ Do-do you think I-I— _(Robin holds the knife in front of his face.)_ Yes.”   
**Robin:** _(Pats Pitts’s face.)_ “Good decision.”   
_(Robin leaves. Djaq puts her hood up and follows him and Little John. Pitts stays put, his back to the post, smiling slightly.)_

**Marian’s bedchamber.  
** _(Marian takes off Gisborne’s ring and puts it under a candle on a stand. She stares into the antechamber where her costume is waiting.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
 **Marian:** “I have to do it.”  
 **Isabella:** “If this is because of Robin then-”  
 **Marian:** _(Quickly:)_ “I’m not doing this for him, I’m doing it for me. One last act of rebellion. Like you say, it’s good for the soul.”  
 _(Isabella nods and watches as Marian steps inside and stares at the hood and mask of the Nightwatchman.)_


	3. One Last Hurrah

**Locksley Manor. Exterior. Night.  
** _(Marian, as the Nightwatchman, sneaks past a guard’s back at the tunnel. Hearing something, he turns around and she immediately punches him out. She does three cartwheels past the front door, kicking and knocking out a guard in the doorway during the second. She rushes back to him and sets him down gently inside the door to avoid the noise of him falling.)  
_ ****

**Main room.  
** _(Marian sneaks through and peers into the back room where Gisborne is sitting and his men are sleeping over tables. The door opens suddenly and Isabella steps out into the main room. She jumps slightly upon seeing Marian, but doesn’t make a sound. Isabella turns back towards the back room and pushes the door closed behind her, torn by the position Marian has put her in. Marian sneaks upstairs and opens the master’s chamber door.)  
_ ****

**Master’s chamber.  
** _(Marian throws open the curtains of the alcove, opens the chest, sets her shoulder bag in front of it and starts filling the bag with coins.)  
_ ****

**Main room.  
** _(The guard in the doorway starts to stir and sits up.)  
_ ****

**Knighton Hall. Exterior. Night.  
** _(Robin has come to tell Marian about the physician. He steps from the loft to the window and peers inside.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Whispers:)_ “Marian! Marian! _(Sighs, puzzled. Lowering himself to sit on the edge of the loft:)_ The torches are on, but there’s no-one home.”  
 _(Robin uses the bar to let himself down to the ground.)  
_ **Allan:** “Oh, that’s like Much.”  
 _(Allan and Little John laugh as the gang gather by the front door. Little John peeks inside a far window.)  
_ **Much:** “Yeah, very funny.”  
 **Robin:** “Where is she?”  
 **Will:** “Maybe she’s run away to avoid marrying Gisborne.”  
 **Robin:** “Not Marian. She’s not the running kind.”  
 **Much:** “Well, let’s come back tomorrow.” _(Hands Robin his bow.)_  
 **Allan:** “It can wait.”  
 **Robin:** _(Sighs, thinking, then has an idea.)_ “I know where she is. _(Dashes between Much and Djaq.)_ Quick! She’s stealing Gisborne’s money!”  
 **Allan:** “Oh, good work!”  
 _(The gang run off for Locksley.)_

**Locksley Manor. Master’s chamber. Night.  
** _(Marian continues to load coins into her bag.)  
_ ****

**Main room.  
** _(The now-conscious guard staggers towards the back room.)_  
 **Gisborne’s Man:** “Sir Guy! The Nightwatchman!”  
 ****

**Master’s chamber.  
** _(Marian looks up.)  
_ ****

**Back room.  
** _(Gisborne looks up, then stands and heads for the stairs.)  
_ ****

**Master’s chamber.  
** _(Marian runs for the door and pulls the bar down, trapping herself in as well. Gisborne rams the door with his shoulder, then peers through a crack in the door as Marian presses her face to it.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Open up. There’s no escape. _(Marian turns her back against the door, panicked. to his men:)_ Get me an axe. You two, outside. Cover the windows in case he jumps.”   
_(Marian runs to grab her bag from the alcove as the guard tosses an axe up to Gisborne, who deftly catches it. Marian goes to the window with the intent of jumping and sees the two guards standing below, each with a torch. Gisborne swings the axe at the door. Marian gasps and turns around. Isabella climbs the stairs trying to buy time for Marian.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Guy stop this - wait for reinforcements!”  
 **Gisborne:** “Get back downstairs and stay out of the way! _(Isabella hesitantly does as she’s told, helpless to come to Marian’s aid as Gisborne swings the axe three more times and a narrow piece of wood splinters off and clatters to the floor. He reaches a hand through, but can’t yet reach the bar. He peers inside as Marian stands, trapped. He swings the axe again, then peers in again. Fiercely:)_ Time to play, Nightwatchman.”  
 _(Gisborne swings the axe into the door once more and an arrow pierces the wood right above it. Gisborne turns and looks downstairs.)_

**Main room.  
** _(The two guards in the main room are paying no attention to the front door and instead are watching Gisborne upstairs. Djaq runs in with a short sword, grabs one of them from behind and holds her sword to his throat. Robin and Little John rush in behind her. Robin pulls another arrow from his quiver as Much follows him in and points a new recurve bow at the guards entering from the back room.)  
_ **Much:** “Ah-ah-ah!”  
 **Robin:** _(Nocking the arrow:)_ “Mind if join in?”  
 _(Little John holds his staff to the second guard. Djaq pushes her man against the stairs. Robin draws and aims his bow at Gisborne. Allan comes in last and points his new bow at the back room guards with Much. Out of sight in the doorway, Will holds his broadaxe at a guard’s neck.)_  
 ****

**Master’s chamber.  
** _(Marian listens to the goings-on downstairs.)  
_ ****

**Main room.  
Gisborne: **“Locksley! (Robin smiles, keeping the bow pointed at Gisborne. Steps towards the stairs.) Have you heard the news? I’m to marry Marian _. (Robin’s anger flares. Marian opens the door and steps out with her bag, then looks at Robin. Robin eyes her. Djaq looks up. Little John glances at Robin. Marian slowly steps forwards. Chuckles.)_ I will think about you when I take her to the marriage bed.”  
 _(Gisborne looks at the Nightwatchman coming towards him, then Marian suddenly drives a kick into his stomach, knocking him down the stairs. She quickly follows him down and Robin lowers his bow, watching. When she is at the bottom, Gisborne reaches up and punches her in the stomach. Marian groans and staggers sideways. Allan glances at her. Isabella comes out of a side room, letter opener in hand, to check on Marian but sees Gisborne looking up at her. Robin lets loose his temper, rushes over and violently kicks Gisborne in the face as Marian leans on a post and her bag falls to the floor. He grabs Marian and quickly helps her to the door.)_  
 **Robin:** “Get the money!”   
_(Much and Allan hold off the guards as Djaq and Little John run outside.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Pointing her weapon at the retreating outlaws:)_ “Get out of here you thieves!”   
_(Gisborne rolls over, trying to reach for the fallen bag, but Will grabs it first.)  
_ **Will:** (Picking up the bag:) “I’ve got it!”  
 _(Much backs towards the door.)  
_ **Allan:** _(to Will):_ “Go! Go! _(Will runs for the door as Allan points his drawn bow at Gisborne and the guards in turn, retreating backwards towards the door.)_ Good night, gents! _(to Isabella, bowing:)_ Milady.”   
_(Allan smirks and runs out after the gang.)_  
 ****

**Exterior.  
** _(The gang run out of the entrance tunnel.)  
_ **Robin:** “Split up! Twos and threes! You know where to meet!”  
 _(They scatter: Robin with Marian through the village, Will with Allan around the manor to their left, Little John with Much and Djaq around the house to their right.)_

**Sherwood Forest. A Dirt Road.  
** _(Will and Allan burst through the trees running hard. As they reach the path they slow to a jog and then walking pace as they catch their breath.)  
_ **Allan:** “That was mad. Did you see Isabella?”  
 **Will:** “Yeah. You definitely know how to pick ‘em.”  
 **Allan:** _(Waving it off:)_ “Oh that was all for show. She couldn’t very well stand there and do nothing could she? Nah, she’s a good girl.”  
 **Will:** “If you say so, Allan.”  
 _(Their conversation is cut short as a man appears in the road up ahead. As they approach, adrenaline from their last adventure still coursing through them, the outlaws are less cautious than they should be.)  
_ **Allan:** “Alright mate? Nice night for a stroll?”  
 _(The man says nothing as Allan and Will stop in front of him.)  
_ **Will:** “Can we help with something?”  
 _(The stranger nods and indicates for them to follow him. Looking to each other, Allan and Will shrug then follow the man. After a few steps however, the dark stranger lashes out with a spinning kick to Will and a viscous punch to Allan, sending both men down to the ground. Allan looks to see that Will is unconscious as the man stands over him. With a sinister smirk, the man brings his boot down hard to Allan’s face, knocking him out.)_

**Main room.  
** _(Isabella kneels down to check on her brother. Gisborne turns his hand over to reveal a small curved dagger which was concealed in his hand. Blood drips down the blade and through his fingers. He holds it up in front of his face.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Sneering:)_ “Gotcha!”  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest.**  
 _(Robin is running; Marian drops to walk as thunder rumbles. Robin stops at the top of a hill, looking around while waiting for her to catch him up.)  
_ **Robin:** “What do you think you’re doing? This Nightwatchman business will be the death of you.”   
**Marian:** _(Dejectedly:)_ “But these are my last days as the Nightwatchman. I will not be able to do it when I am at Locksley.”   
**Robin:** “You do not have to go back to Locksley. I told you. You do not have to marry him.”   
**Marian:** “I have no choice.”   
**Robin:** “No! I was coming to tell you. I have the proof I need. The physician. The physician will talk. I found him and he agreed to give evidence. He did not treat Gisborne. Gisborne was not there. He **_was_** in the Holy Land.”   
**Marian:** _(Spirits brightening:)_ “And he will say this in public?”   
_(Robin nods, smiling. Marian chuckles in relief.)  
_ **Marian:** “Really? _(Robin nods at her, smiling.)_ Thank you. _(Half smiling, half ready to cry. Puts her hand on his on her shoulder.)_ I do not know how to thank you.” _(Robin caresses her cheek.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Lovingly:)_ “We’ll think of something. _(Winks at her. Excitedly:)_ Come on!” _(Robin runs up the hill. Marian’s smiles falters as she lets out a soft moan of pain, but she ignores it and turns to follow. She takes a step, then suddenly gasps sharply and collapses to her knees as Robin stops at the top of the rise and looks around.)_   
**Marian:** _(Weakly:)_ “Robin?”   
_(Marian chokes, looks up helplessly and grimaces in pain.)  
_ **Robin:** “Marian?”   
_(Robin’s voice echoes as he quickly runs to her and she blacks out.)_


	4. The Way You Sell It

**Sherwood Forest. The cave. Interior.  
** _(Little John enters the cave, dripping wet from the rain. He storms past Much and Djaq by the fire, tosses down his staff and hangs his coat up on a protruding rock in the wall. Much looks at him questioningly, holding his cap on a stick over the fire to dry.)  
_ **Little John:** “No sign! Of anyone!” _(Robin enters carrying Marian.)  
_ **Robin:** “John! John!”   
_(Little John and Djaq run to him past Much, who is standing, staring in horror. Little John takes Marian into his arms.)  
_ **Little John:** “I’ve got her, I’ve got her. _(Marian coughs and Robin bends over, putting his hands on his knees and catching his breath.)_ All right, all right.”   
**Robin:** “Gisborne stabbed her.”   
**Little John:** “What?”   
**Robin:** “In the belly.” _(Robin hurries after Djaq.)  
_ **Marian:** “It is a shallow wound, not serious.”   
**Djaq:** “We need dry bedding. She needs to get dry.”   
**Robin:** _(to Much:)_ “Get a light.”   
_(Robin and Djaq lead Little John into the rear of the cave to a rock slab spread with furs, and Little John lays her down. Djaq climbs up next to her on the rock.)  
_ **Much:** _(Holding his torch out:)_ “Here!… John!… John!”   
_(Little John takes the torch as Djaq starts to examine Marian.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Do you have wine?”   
**Much:** “A little.”   
**Djaq:** _(Nodding at Marian.)_ “For the pain.”   
**Much:** “Yes.”   
_(Runs to fetch the wine. Marian winces and grunts as Djaq pours water on the wound. Robin stands by anxiously. Djaq pulls open the cut.)_   
**Djaq:** “This is not long. What did he use?”   
**Robin:** “I don’t know. I thought he punched her.”   
_(Much returns with the wine flask and Robin takes it.)  
_ **Marian:** “A dagger.”   
**Djaq:** “Can you feel this? _(Djaq pushes on the wound. Marian shouts and grimaces.)_ I need to sew. Give me a needle.”   
_(Robin pulls a needle from the bottom of his jacket.)  
_ **Robin:** _(to Marian.)_ “This needle is thick… and blunt. Are you prepared?”   
**Marian:** “It is the way you sell it.” _(Robin smiles slightly and briefly at her use of his earlier words.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Give it to me.”   
_(Djaq gets a good grip on the needle with the help of her teeth, then starts to stitch. Robin grabs Marian’s hand as Djaq works.)_

**Somewhere Underground.  
** _(Will and Allan are shackled to the wall of a dimly lit holding cell. Will has taken his boot off and is trying to squeeze his foot through the steel. Allan glances over and notices Will’s bloody ankle.)  
_ **Allan:** “Will, stop. If they wanted to kill us, they’d’ve done it already.”  
 **Will:** _(Annoyed:)_ “Well where are they then? We’ve been here for hours. The others will be wondering where we are.”  
 **Allan:** “Oh what’s the difference? What, you think Robin’s gonna need us when he’s a lord again? Huh? _(Will stares.)_ It’s all right for them, innit? Much with his lodge. What are we gonna have?”  
 **Will:** “I don’t think like you do.”  
 **Allan:** “I’m not being funny, maybe you should!”  
 _(Will scowls at him. There is a sound down the hallway and a door opens. Will looks up to see a man approaching. As he opens the cell door, Allan and Will exchange looks. Will gets to his feet just as other warriors enter the room. The leader nods and two of the men move over to Allan. As Allan struggles, the warriors start assaulting him.)_

**Will:** “Hey! We came in peace. _(Another punch to Allan’s face.)_ We came in peace! Please!”  
 _(The warriors drag Allan to his feet. Gustus, the leader, nods to a young girl who walks over to a far corner, dragging her leg slightly behind her.)  
_ **Gustus:** _(To Will:)_ “You speak of peace yet you are responsible for the deaths of three hundred of my men?”  
 **Allan:** “Hey, you attacked us, mate!”  
 **Gustus:** _(Pulling a dagger from his belt:)_ “Blood must have blood. _(Pointing at Will and then Allan with the dagger as he speaks:)_ One of you will die here today. By the other’s hand. _(To Will:)_ I will hear the terms of your surrender… _(To Allan:)_ from the man who lives. _(Gustus throws the dagger onto the floor. To the girl:)_ Fetch us when it is done.”   
_(Gustus and the other warriors leave, locking the door behind them. Will and Allan look to each other not sure how they’ll survive this time.)_

**Sherwood Forest. The cave. Interior.  
Djaq: **_(to Marian:)_ “All right?”   
_(Robin goes to sit against a nearby rock and pulls a blunt arrow from his quiver on the floor.)  
_ **Marian:** “Yes. Thank you, Djaq.”   
**Djaq:** “I’m sorry.”   
**Marian:** “Why?”   
**Djaq:** “I did not think you would be so brave.”   
_(Marian smiles weakly. Robin watches Djaq leave, scraping at the point with his knife. When she has disappeared, Marian smiles at Robin.)  
_ **Robin:** “Well, the bad news is you’ve been stabbed. But the good news is you don’t have to many the man that stabbed you.”   
**Marian:** _(Chuckles weakly.)_ “And what will happen?”   
**Robin:** “When the King comes to Nottingham, I will make an entrance. He will let me speak; he trusts me. I will present the evidence, the physician will corroborate it, and… and Gisborne will be done for.”   
**Marian:** “Well, will he hang?”   
**Robin:** “Yes. _(Marian weakly scowls and turns her head away.)_ Marian, this is a man who would force you to marry him. A man who tried to kill the King, a man who stabbed you!”   
**Marian:** _(Looking back at Robin:)_ “Even so, I will never support hanging. _(Robin stares at her incredulously a moment, then looks away.)_ What? _(Robin looks up, about to say something, then changes his mind. He shakes his head and looks down.)_ No, tell me.”   
**Robin:** _(Softly:)_ “I think you feel for him.”   
**Marian:** “He’s a human being.”   
**Robin:** _(Jealously:)_ “You are stirred by him.”   
**Marian:** “Stirred?” _(Chuckles and turns away.)  
_ **Robin:** “He said it. And he was right, wasn’t he?”   
**Marian:** _(Still looking away:)_ “Grow up.”   
**Robin:** “Well, this morning when you thought you had to marry him, you were happily resigned to your fate. His…"qualities”… and his “genuine feelings.”   
**Marian:** “I was trying to be brave.”   
**Robin:** “But why? This whole Nightwatchman thing, it's—”   
**Marian:** _(Interrupting:)_ “What whole Nightwatchman thing? I am only doing what you do, but with more intelligence.”   
**Robin:** _(Angrily, scornfully:)_ “You would have thought you would have learnt by now. Every time you go out, you get arrested… or stabbed… or betrothed. You should stay at home and do your embroidery! _(Marian scoffs in utter disbelief at his affront and turns her head away. Robin squats down to pick up his knife and quiver, then stops, realising what he just said. Quietly:)_ I did not mean that.”  
 **Marian:** _(Indignantly:)_ “You know, even my father, who is old and infirm _(Robin stands up with his quiver, turns his back to Marian and walks away. Marian speaks louder as he disappears and Djaq comes over to quiet her.)_ and has a lot more to lose than you do, even he supports me more than you do! Ah!” _(Writhes in pain.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Marian, you need to sleep.”   
_(Marian takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself.)_

**Locksley Manor. Isabella’s Chamber. Night.  
** _(Isabella kneels at the foot of her bed, head down in silent prayer.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Leaning casually on the door frame.)_ “I didn’t know you still prayed.”  
 _(Isabella is spooked by the presence of her brother and turns towards him.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Quietly:)_ “Of course I pray. I still believe in God, just not religion.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Churlishly:)_ “There’s a difference?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Rising to her feet, walking towards the window, not looking at her brother as she speaks:)_ “I believe religion is a construct of man that can be twisted and turned to benefit those who look to corrupt. I know personally when I pray, it comforts me…..I don’t feel alone.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Even when you were married?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Looking briefly at her brother:)_ “Especially then. _(Turning her gaze back towards the window to the moonlit sky.)_ Was there something you needed, brother?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Steps slowly into the room, arms folded. Apprehensively:)_ “I wanted to thank you for defending me when Hood and his outlaws were here. I know you must’ve been torn as to whether to help me or not.”  
 **Isabella:** "Nonsense, you are my brother. I swore to you my loyalty. Helping you was not a choice, it was instinctive.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Nevertheless you have my gratitude. However.. _(resolvedly:)_ …Once Marian and I are married the manor will be an unsuitable place for you to remain.” _(Isabella turns towards Gisborne, taken aback.)_  
 **Isabella:** “But Guy you know that I have no place else to-”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Interrupting and continuing:)_ “So I thought that Bonchurch would, perhaps, be an appropriate alternative. _(Isabella stops her protestations at once and stares at her brother in disbelief)_ It is after all on my land, unused- _(Gisborne is silenced momentarily by an unexpected hug from his sister. With her arms still around him:)_ Far enough away for privacy but close enough for my guards to protect you from the outlaws of this world.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Releasing him:)_ “Thank you Guy.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Looking away, slightly uncomfortable:)_ “Loyalty should always be rewarded. _(Changing the subject:)_ Just as outlaws should be punished.”  
 **Isabella:** “Hood will have his judgement day, I have no doubt.”  
 **Gisborne:** “That is a day that **_I_** pray for. _(Walking back towards the door.)_ He will share the Nightwatchman’s fate soon enough.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Turning away from Gisborne:)_ “It did look like a lot of blood on your blade. But surely he’ll be back to try his luck again?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Not where I stabbed him. I know exactly where to cut a man to make him suffer a slow, agonising death. _(Isabella gasps.)_ Something wrong?” _(Isabella puts her hand over her mouth to stifle any further noises but does not turn around.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Thinking quickly:)_ “I’m just distressed that they stole from you.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I will get it back, trust me. _(Grabbing hold of the handle and beginning to pull the door closed behind him.)_ Goodnight, Isabella.”  
 **Isabella:** _(With a pained expression on her face:)_ “Goodnight.”  
 _(As she hears the door close shut a single tear falls from her eye, deeply concerned now for Marian’s well-being.)_

**Underground Holding Cell.  
** _(Will is looking down at the dagger as Allan leans against the wall.)  
_ **Allan:** "They want us to turn on each other.”  
 **Girl:** “They want justice.”  
 _(Both men look over towards her.)  
_ **Will:** “Lives have been lost on both sides. _(The girl looks at him. Raising his voice:)_ That’s why we need to end this war!”  
 _(Allan slowly gets to his feet as Will tries to control his anger. Walking over to the girl, Allan crouches down next to her. The girl watches him, wary of his intentions and turns her back to him.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Sighs:)_ “What’s your name?”  
 **Girl:** _(After a moment’s hesitation:)_ “Lexa.”  
 **Allan:** “Lexa. _(Nods.)_ I’m Allan… _(Turns to look over at Will:)_ and this is Will. _(Will and Lexa exchange looks:)_ Your Commander spoke of the explosion that killed your soldiers.”  
 **Lexa:** “Yes, our people were murdered.”  
 **Will:** “We were only defending ourselves, we had no other choice.”  
 **Lexa:** “It doesn’t matter. One of you must pick up the knife. That is our way.”  
 **Allan:** _(Getting to his feet, flustered:)_ “And if we refuse?!”  
 **Lexa:** _(Turning her head slowly to face them. Calmly:)_ “Then the Commander will use it to slit both of your throats.”


	5. Desperate Measures

**Cave. Exterior. The next morning.  
** _(Much blows on the smoking kindling under a suspended pot as Djaq returns from getting some herbs and berries. She sits down near Much, inspecting them.)  
_ **Much:** “You think Marian’ll want anything to eat? _(Scowling at the pot:)_ What is it girls eat?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Not looking up.)_ “Special girls’ food.”  
 **Much:** “You know what I mean.” _(Blows on the fire.)_  
 **Djaq:** _(Annoyed:)_ “Ask her yourself what she wants to eat.”  
 **Much:** “She’s still asleep. I gave her a nudge earlier, but she didn’t wake up.”  
 **Djaq:** _(With concern:)_ “Really? Still?” _(Looks worriedly up at the cave.)_  
 ****

**Interior.  
** _(Marian is still unconscious. Robin is sitting on the floor at her side, his back to the rock, slumped over asleep. Marian’s hand is resting on his back. Djaq runs in and crawls up next to Marian.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Marian? Wake up!”  
 _(Djaq undoes Marian’s buttons to reach the wound again.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Waking up:)_ “You said to let her sleep.”  
 **Djaq:** “This is not sleeping. This is her body shutting down. _(Robin immediately stands up with alarm.)_ Gisborne’s knife has caused damage inside. I must open her wound. Marian! Marian!” _(She slaps Marian’s face.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Weakly:)_ “I do not feel well.”  
 **Djaq:** “I need clean instruments.”  
 **Robin:** “What instruments?”  
 **Djaq:** “You stay here. _(Robin nods.)_ Hold her hand. I’ll be quick. _(Robin picks up Marian’s hand as Djaq climbs down from the rock.)_ Do not let her sleep.”   
_(Leaves.)  
_ **Robin:** “Marian. _(Robin puts his arm under Marian’s head.)_ Marian! _(He shakes her chin, trying to wake her up, then glances back at Djaq.)_ Marian!”

**Exterior.  
** _(Djaq returns to Much by the fire. Much is holding up a ladle in one hand and cracking an egg into it with the other. He tosses the empty shell aside.)  
_ **Much:** “Is she awake?”  
 _(Much puts the ladle into the pot of hot water as Djaq picks up her earlier find of herbs and berries and picks through them.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Only just.”  
 **Much:** “Now, does she want an egg, or does she want some bacon? She can’t have both, I don’t care who she is.”  
 **Djaq:** “Pray to your god… and to mine. She is going to die.”  
 **Much:** _(Frowns.)_ “Die? What do you mean, die?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Looks up, staring at nothing:)_ “Her face. I’ve seen that look a thousand times before.”  
 **Much:** “Oh. _(Starting to panic:)_ Ah, er, w-w-w-w-w-what do we do?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Calmly:)_ “I need hot water. _(Much nods and reaches for the ladle.)_ I need clean instruments. Knives.” _(Much pulls the ladle out, grimacing as it burns his fingers, throws the hot ladle away and shakes his hand.)  
_ **Much:** “Yes, er…”  
 **Djaq:** “And here. _(Holds out some berries.)_ Grind this into a fine paste. Now.”  
 **Much:** _(Takes the berries.)_ “Yes. Er, er, now.”

**Underground Cell.  
** _(Allan sits staring at the knife on the floor as Will paces back and forth.)  
_ **Will:** “This has gone on long enough, there must be another way. Something we haven’t thought of yet.”  
 **Lexa:** “There isn’t.”  
 _(Will looks at Lexa as she drops her gaze to the floor.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Sighs:)_ “She’s right. They’re not budging.”  
 **Will:** _(Thinks, moves to kneel next to Allan:)_ “We can offer a trade.”   
_(Will indicates the bag of Gisborne’s money over in the corner.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “If they wanted money they would’ve taken that straight away. No, if we want peace, they told us how to get it.”  
 **Will:** “Through murder?”  
 **Allan:** “Well, through sacrifice, yeah.”  
 _(Allan gets to his feet and moves slowly over to the knife, picking it up.)  
_ **Will:** “Allan, what are you doing?”  
 **Allan:** “If we don’t make a choice, then we both die. _(Glances at Lexa:)_ Then the killing won’t end. There’s only one way out of here. _(Allan turns and walks slowly towards Will. Lexa gets to her feet to make room for the impending knife fight. As Will backs up against the wall, raising his hands up in surrender, Allan suddenly turns and grabs Lexa. Holding her from behind with one arm under her chin and raising the knife to her throat.)_ I choose to live!”  
 **Will:** “Allan, no!”  
 _(The warriors burst through the cell doors.)  
_ **Allan:** “Take off these chains.”  
 **Will:** “Allan, don’t she’s just a girl.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Calmly to her warriors:)_ “He made his choice. This one’s mine.”  
 _(Grabbing Allan by the arm, Lexa turns and quickly disarms him, sending Allan down hard to the floor holding the knife to his throat.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Defenseless:)_ “OK! I’m sorry.”  
 _(Lexa looks from Allan over to Will and straightens up. Walking over to her warriors with a confident stride.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(To Gustus:)_ “I’ve heard what I needed to hear.”  
 **Gustus:** “Yes, Commander.”

**Cave. Interior.  
** _(Robin is kneeling by Marian’s side, gently pulling at her hair.)  
_ **Marian:** “I should go home. My father will be worried.”  
 **Robin:** “All in good time.”  
 **Marian:** “I’m a nuisance.”  
 **Robin:** “Yes, you are.”  
 **Marian:** “You were supposed to say no.”  
 **Robin:** _(Gently, facetiously:)_ “And you should be at home, doing your embroidery.” _(Robin lightly taps Marian’s nose. Both smile. Much comes in with a torch and a bowl, panicked, and sets the bowl down at Marian’s feet.)  
_ **Much:** “Right. Here is the paste, and er… _(setting the torch into the ground:)_ …the instruments are coming. _(Marian lifts her head to stare at Much.)_ And er, Djaq is… _(stands)_ … Djaq is, er, coming, and I’m, er… _(Robin motions down with his hand to Much, indicating he needs to calm down)_ ….I’m sure, I’m sure of…”  
 **Marian:** “I’m sure, I’m sure?”  
 **Much:** _(Somewhat confidently:)_ “I am sure.”  
 **Marian:** _(Lays her head down.)_ “I am sure” is reassuring. “I am sure, I am sure” is not.”  
 **Much:** “I am sure. It’s just, er, Djaq is, er… very, er… _(points outside.)_ Er…”  
 **Marian:** _(A bit flustered and scared:)_ “Djaq is very what?”  
 **Much:** “I’ll shut up.”  
 **Robin:** “Good idea.”  
 **Much:** “Yeah, I’ll go. _(Turns to leave, then thinks of something.)_ Er, drink this. _(Much hands Robin the wine flask.)_ All of it.”  
 _(Much backs up a few steps, then turns and runs out of the cave.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Lays her head back. Frowning in exasperation:)_ “Oh, Much!”  
 **Robin:** _(Softly:)_ “He means well.”  
 **Marian:** “What can Djaq have told him? _(Robin looks up from the flask, then looks aside with a sigh, avoiding an answer.)_ This is not good, is it? _(Silence.)_ Tell me… the truth.”  
 **Robin:** “Maybe not so good. Here.” _(He holds the flask to her lips and she drinks. Djaq arrives and starts to undo Marian’s clothes as Marian grimaces from the burn of the wine.)_  
 **Djaq:** “I will cut you open. _(Marian looks up at Djaq, lifting her head, her eyes wide with anxiety.)_ If I can find the damage, I will sew it up.”  
 _(Robin stands and walks a few steps away.)  
_ **Marian:** “What are my chances?”  
 _(Robin turns back around with fear and dread in his eyes.)  
_ **Djaq:** “If I do not do this, none. If I do, very little. _(Marian leans back, stunned by her words. Robin stares.)_ My father treated the wounded in the battlefield. He said, “Never lie to a wounded man.”  
 **Marian:** _(With composure:)_ “Or was it “Never lie to a dying man”?  
 _(Robin’s face intensifies.)  
_ **Djaq:** “He said that, too.” _(Leaves.)_

**Marian:** _(Turns her head to Robin.)_ “So? “Never lie to a dying man.”  
 **Robin:** “You are not going to die. And I have never lied to you.”  
 **Marian:** “Oh, come on. _(Tries to sit up a little.)_ We have never once spoken the truth to each other.”  
 **Robin:** “Now is not the time to argue.”  
 **Marian:** _(A bit flustered:)_ “Do not tell me when it is the time to argue! _(Robin turns aside and chuckles.)_ What?”  
 **Robin:** “Well, I do not think there can be much wrong with you.”  
 **Marian:** _(Calmly, quietly:)_ “I am serious. We have never once spoken the truth to each other. For instance, I call you a fool when I mean you are a hero. _(Robin glances aside.)_ I criticise your actions and then mimic them myself as the Nightwatchman. I chastise Robin Hood—”  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Shh-shh-sh-sh.”  
 **Marian:** “I will not be shushed! These might be my last words.”  
 **Robin:** _(Glances aside. Earnestly:)_ “No, they will not be. They cannot be. B— _(Shifts his feet.)_ Because we should be together. I should never have left you. _(Marian moves her head, blinking back tears.)_ I should never have gone to war. It was a mistake! _(Steps back to Marian.)_ And you were right. _(Robin leans over Marian’s side. She puts her hand on his arm.)_ I wanted glory. _(Kneeling down and taking her hand:)_ But believe me, the battlefield is the last place you will find it.”  
 **Marian:** _(Quietly:)_ “You would have always regretted it if you hadn’t gone.”  
 **Robin:** “But not as much as I regret going. Not as much as I regret losing you. _(Marian turns her head a bit to get a better look into his eyes.)_ Marian, I should not have gone.”  
 **Marian:** _(Voice trembling:)_ “Robin…”  
 **Robin:** “I—” _(Djaq enters, interrupting Robin.)_  
 **Djaq:** _(Singsong:)_ “I love you, you love me, we all love each other. _(Marian and Robin are flustered as Djaq interrupts their moment.)_ Drink the wine.”  
 _(Djaq pulls up Marian’s shirt with one hand, holding a large knife in the other as Robin uncorks the flask and holds it to Marian’s lips.)  
_ **Robin:** “Here. Lift.” _(Robin lifts her head up and Marian drinks.)_  
 **Djaq:** ”Robin, hold her.”  
 _(Robin stands up and presses down on Marian’s shoulders as Djaq cuts into her. Marian arches her back and screams; Robin grimaces and turns and twists his head, unable to bear it.)_

**Underground Cell.  
** _(Lexa turns back to face the outlaws as Gustus proceeds to adorn her with her regular attire.)  
_ **Will:** _(Shocked:)_ “You’re the Commander?”  
 _(Allan remains on the floor clutching his wrist as Lexa moves towards Will.)  
_ **Lexa:** “I’ve learned much about you. It’s clear your intentions are honourable, your desire for peace is true. _(To her warriors:)_ Free him. _(The warriors move to unshackle both Will and Allan. to Will:)_ Later we will talk. In the meantime your friend will be used to send a message.”  
 **Will:** _(As the warriors move to grab Allan:)_ “No, wait! Stop, please.”  
 _(Lexa hold up her hand indicating for her warriors to stop.)  
_ **Lexa:** “The massacre must be answered. Blood must have blood.”  
 **Will:** “Listen to me, I know what Allan did was wrong but we both have got to leave here together. There can be no peace between us if you kill him.”  
 **Lexa:** “Are you rejecting our offer of peace talks?”  
 **Will:** “No! _(Restraining himself, thinking quickly:)_ No, Commander but I’m not the person you need to be speaking with. I’m just a carpenter’s son, I don’t know anything about politics or negotiation. _(Gesturing towards Allan.)_ But if you let both of us go, I can bring you someone who can. _(As Lexa regards him closely:)_ Please, I give you my word.”  
 _(Lexa’s face is unreadable as she considers Will’s offer.)_


	6. Crisis Point

**Cave. Interior. Continued.  
** _(Djaq is still trying to mend Marian’s wound. She is poking around inside trying to see what she needs to do. Marian moans, just about unconscious.)_  
 **Djaq:** “It’s too…”  
 **Much:** _(Enters quietly.)_ “Master? “ _(Robin has his attention on Djaq.)_  
 **Djaq:** “I can’t reach it without causing further damage.”  
 **Much:** “Master…”  
 **Djaq:** “Robin, press here. Stop the bleeding.”  
 _(Robin reaches in, squirms a bit and hisses. Marian lets out a soft moan and Djaq shakes her head in frustration.)  
_ **Djaq:** “I cannot!”  
 **Robin:** “What?”  
 **Djaq:** “I am not trained. I don’t have the right instruments. I can’t do it.”  
 **Robin:** “Much, put your finger here.”  
 **Much:** “Me?”  
 **Robin:** “Yes, you! Come on! _(Much darts forward.)_ I need to get the physician.”  
 **Djaq:** “There is no time.”  
 **Much:** _(Puts his finger in.)_ “Ah, eugh.”  
 **Robin:** “Make me time.”  
 **Djaq:** “Be quick.”  
 **Much:** “Here?”  
 **Djaq:** “Yes!”  
 _(Djaq starts poking around again. Marian has stopped moaning, now fully unconscious. Djaq is panicked, trying to find a way to do what must be done.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. The Great North Road.**  
 _(Allan and Will emerge from the trees.)_  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, this is it. The Great North Road. _(Will stops and looks.)_ So which way are we gonna go? Back to the cave or pastures new?”  
 **Will:** “I promised the Commander that-”  
 **Allan:** _(Interrupting:)_ “I know what you promised them! But they’d just as easily kill us than negotiate with us. War is coming, mate and there’s nothing either of us can do about it. _We_ got away. _(Will looks at him wide-eyed.)_ Where’d your old man go, and your brother, when they ran away?”  
 **Will:** “Scarborough. My aunt Annie.”  
 **Allan:** “Well… I wouldn’t mind meeting your auntie Annie. What do you reckon? _(Will looks at Allan.)_ You know what I was thinking? I was thinking Robin would want this for us. He would. He’d want the best for us.”  
 _(Will steps forward, looks back towards the forest then looks back at Allan.)_

**Nottingham Town. Pitts’s house. Interior.  
** _(Robin rides quickly up to Pitts’s house, leading another horse. He jumps off and runs to the window.)  
_ **Robin:** “Pitts! Pitts!” _(Goes to the door and bangs on it.)_

**Pitts:** “Yes, yes, what is it?”  
 **Robin:** _(Through the window in the door:)_ “I need your help. A friend of mine has been stabbed. She… _(realises the truth he is about to speak)_ … She is close to death.”  
 **Pitts:** _(Opening the door:)_ “Bring her here.”  
 **Robin:** _(Steps inside and closes the door.)_ “I cannot. I will take you to her. I’ve brought you a horse.”  
 **Pitts:** “Well, where is she? I-I-I need to know in case anybody—”  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “We must leave now. _(Puts his hand on Pitts’s.)_ There is no time.”  
 **Pitts:** _(Claps his other hand on Robin’s twice.)_ “All right. Let me get my things.” _(Goes upstairs.)  
_ ****

**An upstairs room.  
** _(Pitts grabs a large shoulder bag from under the table, sets it on top and starts putting things into it.)  
_ **Robin:** _(From downstairs:)_ “Hurry up!”  
 **Pitts:** _(Slightly panicked:)_ “Don’t worry, my friend! Everything is under control! _(Goes to the window and gets the attention of a guard below:)_ Psst. Psst.”  
 _(The guard looks up at Pitts motioning to him. He taps his companion and they both move towards the house. Pitts resumes his packing, reaching for a large pile of rolled-up bandages and setting them all on top.)  
_ **Robin:** _(From downstairs:)_ “Hurry! Come on!”  
 _(Pitts grabs his bag without closing the flap and goes to the stairs.)_  
 ****

**Downstairs.  
** _(Pitts appears at the top of the stairs.)  
_ **Robin:** “Hurry up!”  
 _(Pitts smiles and tries to put the bag’s strap over his shoulder, but in his panic dumps the entire bag down the side of the stairs, its contents spilling everywhere.)  
_ **Pitts:** _(Hurrying down the stairs:)_ “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. _(Robin helps him collect his things. Robin grabs at the rolls of bandages and looks questioningly at Pitts.)_ Bandages. _(They finish putting things back in the bag as Pitts mutters.)_ All right, let’s see. Yes, yes.”  
 _(Pitts grabs his cloak and they head out the door. The guards watch them leave, then quickly head towards the castle.)_

**Sherwood Forest. The cave. Interior.  
** _(Much stands over Marian with his finger inside her wound. Nearby, Djaq squats over a bowl of water, washing her hands. Little John holds a torch over Marian.)  
_ **Much:** “I’m not doing anything. I’m just pressing, right?”  
 **Djaq:** “Yes. There’s not much else we can do. The physician has the instruments.”  
 **Much:** “Should I be able to feel a heartbeat?”  
 **Djaq:** _(Looks up.)_ “Yes.”  
 _(Much sends a panicked look at Djaq. Djaq gets to her feet and hurries over. She lifts up Marian’s eyelids, thinks a moment, then pounds a fist on Marian’s chest. Much grabs her arm.)  
_ **Much:** “What are you doing?! What are you doing?! You’ll hurt her!”  
 **Djaq:** “Trust me, Much. Where she is she cannot feel a thing!”  
 _(Djaq pulls her arm away and pounds three more times.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(In the forest, Robin and Pitts gallop towards the cave. Pitts flips a bandage behind him.)  
_ ****

**The cave.  
** _(Djaq pounds twice more.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Anything?”  
 **Much:** _(Shakes his head vigorously.)_ “Oh, come on. Come on, Marian.”  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Robin and Pitts gallop towards the cave.)  
_ ****

**The cave.  
** _(Djaq pounds on Marian’s chest)_  
 **Much:** “Please.”  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Pitts throws another bandage. Robin reins in his horse.)  
_ ****

**The cave.  
** _(Djaq pounds on Marian’s chest and looks at Much.)  
_ **Much:** “Yes! _(Smiles brightly.)_ Yes! Yes!”  
 **Djaq:** _(Laughs.)_ “Allah be praised!”  
 **Much:** _(Raises his fists in the air.)_ “Allah be praised!”  
 **Little John:** _(Arms wide.)_ “Allah be praised!”  
 **Much:** “How did you do that?”  
 **Djaq:** “Put your finger back in. Now! _(Much puts his finger back in. Both of them are breathing heavily.)_ This will happen again. Where is the physician? I cannot wait.”  
 ****

**The cave. Exterior.  
** _(Robin shoos the horses away.)  
_ **Robin:** “Yah! Go on! _(Pitts looks nervously behind him. Robin runs up to the cave.)_ Djaq! … Much! John!”   
_(Pitts follows Robin inside with the large bag over his shoulder.)_  
 ****

**Interior.  
** _(Robin enters and walks over to Marian.)  
_ **Robin:** “How is she?”  
 **Djaq:** “Alive.”  
 _(Robin glances at Much’s anxious face then solemnly bends over Marian as Pitts comes over.)_

**Robin:** _(to Pitts:)_ “You have to save her.”  
 **Pitts:** _(Nervously:)_ “Science is advanced, but we’re always in the hands of the Lord. _(to Djaq:)_ Here, you give her this. _(Pitts pulls a bottle out of his nearly empty bag as Robin takes off his cape. Pitts hands the bottle to Djaq.)_ It’s a draught for the surgery. Put a little on her tongue.”  
 _(Pitts pulls the strap over his head, then looks nervously back at Little John behind him. Djaq puts a drop of liquid on Marian’s tongue.)  
_ **Djaq:** “She has a dagger wound near the liver. A leaking blood vessel. I have sewn it up.”  
 **Pitts:** “You’ve been trained?”  
 **Djaq:** “A little.”  
 **Pitts:** “Good, good. Then you’ve probably saved her life.”  
 **Much:** “She has saved her life.” _(Much nods at Djaq, who returns it.)_  
 **Djaq:** “If you agree, I can close up the wound.”  
 **Pitts:** _(Glances at the wound. Very agreeably:)_ “Very good. Close away.”  
 _(Nervously looks around.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Do you have clean needle? _(Pitts looks at Djaq.)_ Thread? Cloth?”  
 **Pitts:** “Oh, yes.”  
 _(Pitts opens his bag and Robin notices it is void of bandages. Pitts pulls out an instrument case and hands it to Djaq. Much wipes his forehead as Djaq opens the case. Robin glances at Much and Djaq with just his eyes, then stares at Pitts with a piercing glare. Pitts’s eyes flicker nervously at Robin.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Calmly, but with a hint of urgency:)_ “Excuse me.”  
 _(Robin turns and walks quietly out of the cave. Little John frowns, wondering why Robin would leave at a time like this, and watches him go. Pitts glances around nervously to see if anybody else has recognised the ruse.)_  
 ****

**Exterior.  
** _(Robin runs, retracing the route he and Pitts took earlier. He stops and looks around, then continues on. He stops again as sees a flash of white on the ground. He runs to it and anxiously looks around before picking up the discarded bandage. He runs as fast as he can down the trail and finds another, then pulls it off a sapling’s branch. He runs a bit further and finds another bandage hanging off a branch. He looks around for any unwelcome guests and hears a horse whinny in the distance.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Quietly to himself:)_ “What have I done?”  
 _(He hears more horses and dogs barking and sees the Sheriff coming through the trees. He runs back to the cave.)_

**Interior.  
** _(Little John is carrying another torch to the back as Robin runs in calling for them.)  
_ **Robin:** _(From outside:)_ “Much! John! _(Little John jumps. Entering:)_ Your weapons, now!”  
 **Much:** “Why?”  
 **Robin:** _(Pulling arrows from his quiver by the fire:)_ “Unless I am badly mistaken, _[turns to pick up his bow]_ the Sheriff and Gisborne will arrive at any moment. We’ll be surrounded.”  
 _(Little John puts on his coat. Much runs in from the back room.)  
_ **Much:** _(Panicked:)_ “What? We’ve got to run!” _(Starts to run outside.)_  
 **Robin:** “We cannot run! I cannot run! _(Little John picks up his staff. Quieter:)_ Marian.”  
 **Little John:** “We do not run.” _(Goes to the cave entrance.)_  
 **Much:** “We are trapped in a cave and surrounded. We’re all gonna die!”  
 **Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “Yes.” _(Looks at Much.)_  
 **Much:** “Oh, Lord. _(Little John looks out at the forest. Slams down his cloak.)_ Allan. Where is Allan? And Will?! Where are they?! _(Much slams down a handful of arrows as Little John walks back to them. Much picks up his sword belt and fumbles to put it on.)_ I thought if I survived the Holy Land, then I would die by the fire in Locksley, not in some… forest in some…some poxy, _[kicks dirt into the fire]_ poxy cave!”  
 **Robin:** “Much!”  
 **Much:** “What?!”  
 **Robin:** “Let me think! _(Pitts walks away from Marian towards Robin, laughing sinisterly. Robin stands up. With quiet intensity:)_ You.”  
 _(Much looks back at Pitts.)  
_ **Pitts:** “What did you think? That Gisborne did not tell me that one day somebody might come asking about his alibi? That we did not have a plan in place for just this occasion? _(Sighs.)_ The charade is over. _(Starts to walk past Robin, nodding once at him with his eyebrows raised, then stops beside him.)_ Oh, your friend is dead.”  
 _(Pitts continues on towards the exit as Robin turns in horror to the back room.)  
_ **Much:** “Dead?”  
 **Pitts:** _(Turning to Much without stopping:)_ “Dead!” _(Robin hurries to Marian. Much looks after him in disbelief. Little John turns his staff to horizontal and stops Pitts from leaving.)  
(In the back, Robin stops and looks fearfully at Djaq. She turns to him, the sad look on her face confirming what Pitts has just said.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Robin. I’m sorry.”  
 _(Djaq walks over to him, then decides to leave him alone with Marian.)_

**Exterior.  
** _(Little John and Much go outside to face the Sheriff. Crouching behind a large boulder on a rise, Much slams arrow points into the ground as Little John peeks over another boulder next to him. They hear horses coming, men shouting and dogs barking.)  
_ ****

**Interior.  
** _(Robin starts to sob, taking a few steps towards Marian. He stops to stare at her, then slowly kneels at her side, sobbing and sniffing. He strokes her face.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Softly:)_ “Marian. _(Puts both hands on the sides of her face.)_ Marian! _(He turns his head aside, then briefly places it on her chest and sobs, then looks in her eyes.)_ Marian… I love you. I should have said. Why did I not say? I love you. Marian. I love you. _(Sobs.)_ Marian.”  
 _(Robin kisses her lips, then leans on her chest and cries uncontrollably.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(From outside the cave, singsong:)_ “Robin? Oh, Robin? Come out, come out wherever you are!”  
 _(Robin slowly raises his head with an intense look of rage and revenge in his eyes.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
